


Silver fox

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Series: Reaper76 week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Intimacy, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 Week, fighting envy off, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: A silly smile on his lips and white on his temples. When did Jack Morrison start to age? Or was it because he was Strike Commander Jack Morrison?Day 1"How we were" - History/Decay





	

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest THANK YOU to Lacertae for encouraging me and betaing this fic. 
> 
> If I need to add more tags, please let me know.

Jack’s hair had always been a light color. An obnoxious yellow like the rays of sun filtering through the blinders on the one morning one was allowed to sleep in. Or fucking Indiana’s gold corn.  
  
It was a ridiculous color and yet so soft to the touch it made Gabriel’s heart falter a bit whenever he passed his fingers through it, like he was doing now, fingertips caressing the fine hair of Jack’s nape. It was rare to see Jack, now appointed Strike Commander of Overwatch, in such a relaxed state. He rarely allowed himself to be pampered and cared for, so this moment of intimacy between them felt the more precious to him. A gift Gabriel was enjoying fully.  
  
They were sprawled on Jack’s bed in his room. As per regulation he had a twin mattress, but sized up so even a giant like Jack Morrison could enjoy a comfortable rest in it. It was a tight fit for the two of them, but they made it work. Gabriel rested on his side while Jack took on the mattress face first as if he wanted to drown in it. It wasn’t meant for two people, but they made it work.  
  
Gabriel petted Jack’s nape, strands not long enough to be twirled around a finger that still made his fingertips tickle like scratching a cat, and it almost surprised him to not hear Jack purr like a feline indeed.  
  
Instead what he obtained was that Jack grunted and shifted his head slightly, pushing into his touch, and then his eyes scrunched up and parted a bit as Jack woke up, turning his head Gabriel’s way, movements sluggish and tired. There was a lopsided smile on his face, one of those expressions drunk on safety and warm-heartedness and he did not give a shot if that wasn’t an actual word. After all, Gabriel was not the poster boy chosen for public speeches. He was not the one who had to measure each and every one of his words, conscious that he was under the eye of everyone, the one who commanded the expeditions. A puppet. He.. It wasn’t him. Gabriel shook his head, closing his eyes, and tried to not give in to bitterness - at least not now, not when he had these few hours with Jack that they had managed to steal for themselves.  
  
He took a deep breath to dispel the negative feeling that some days threatened to eat him alive, a knot in his chest that made it hard to breathe and love back. It was unwelcome, unwanted, and Jack was there in front of him, sunshine shaped into a man, and Gabriel could touch it, feel his love, let his presence seep into his very soul and soak into that warmth, if so he chose. There was no reason to let himself simmer in bitterness, not here. Breathe in, breathe out, and then Gabriel opened his eyes again to admire him.  
  
A silly smile on his lips and white on his temples. When did Jack Morrison start to age? Or was it because he was Strike Commander Jack Morrison?  
  
“-orning” Jack’s slurred word was another confirmation of the peaceful quality of the moment.  
  
Gabriel’s hand moved from the neck, caressing first a cheekbone with all its pale freckles that missed the sun, then the temple and the white stroke lost between all the other gold spun on Jack’s head.  
  
Jack leaned in to nuzzle his hand like an overgrown cat and Gabriel chuckled, “ _buenos dias mi sol._ ”  
  
Gabriel scratched the base of the white lock of hair, teasingly, “do you know you’re getting old?”  
  
For a brief moment Jack gazed at him in disbelief, not understanding what his lover was possibly referring to. It wasn’t his birthday, Jack was sure he would have remembered that at least, “what do you mean?”  
  
“You know,” Gabriel twirled his finger in a too short lock, hand soon free to flutter in the air and to caress a ear, “salt and pepper looks good on you.”  
  
As Jack's eyes widened and snapped to his hand, then back at him, Gabriel kept going, “in a few years you’ll become a distinguished gentleman.. A silver fox!”  
  
Jack’s face become outraged as Gabriel laughed his ass off. To be fair, he should have expected he would get attacked by a pillow.  
  
“If I become a silver fox at least I’ll have a hot and young boyfriend!” throwing the pillow on the floor after a few good hits, Jack hopped on Gabriel’s lap and pushed him down at the same time, his hands holding darker wrists down, gently but firmly, “and it will not be you!”  
  
Neither believed those words in the least, and their boisterous laughs were proof enough of that. They were mere inches apart and could see the merriment in each other’s expression. They had not yet brushed their teeth yet, but it was not such a big sacrifice to kiss like that, not at all.  
  
Jack leaned down in the same moment Gabriel rose up.  
  
Their lips met again and again, pressing forth in tiny, needy kisses, smiling as each kiss dragged on a little longer, deepening from a mere contact of lips to include tiny nips and nibbles, and then their tongues.  
  
They dropped back down on the mattress, Jack sprawled on top of Gabriel, bodies satiated by the contact of skin on skin. Gabriel's fingers slipped down to intertwine with Jack's while his other hand was still busy with his hair. Gabriel brushed his fingers through gold and silver hair, scratching at the locks with care. Jack idly played with the curls on the top of Gabriel's head, sprouting where the side cut ended.  
  
It was a sigh that anticipated Jack’s words, “will you love me even when I’m an old man?”  
  
Pushing the blond head under his chin as to shield Jack from the sadness of the whole world, Gabriel tried his most comforting tone, “you remember right that I’m actually older than you?”  
  
When Jack’s only answer to that was a nod against his throat, Gabriel kept talking “there’s no Jackie without Gabe as there’s no Gabe without Jackie.”  
  
A pair of lips closed into a kiss against the skin of his throat.

 

* * *

  
  


The nanomachines from which his body was constructed buzzed in movement, increasing, swelling and destroying themselves in a quick cycle he had no control over. Something or someone must have been getting closer, otherwise the hellish technology wouldn’t have been so alerted. Low key working and hurting like a bitch, yes, but not so active, bent on burning him from the inside.  
  
Swiftly Reaper brought himself in a position of advantage on what once must have been an iron balcony. It was still strong enough to support his weight, even when it changed toward its peak in few seconds, nanomachines expanding like oil around his core.  
  
The street beneath him was racked by a strong wind that blew up clouds of dust, but as his eyes moved from one side of the other, Reaper could find nothing worth of his attention… until he saw someone round the corner, profile hidden by yet another dusty cloud.  
  
It looked like a man –tall, well built, with broad shoulders. There was something about that shape that tickled the back of his mind, almost like a reminder of someone from Reaper’s past, back when he was still alive and whole. Somebody who must have been important if the oppressive knot in his chest was something to believe.  
  
The dust settled as the wind stopped blowing, and Reaper could see the stranger in full gear.  
  
A colorful big plasma rifle at the side, a full body suit that covered almost all of his body, and a crown of white hair that was the only defining characteristic that identified the figure as a human… as an old man.  
  
“A silver fox, indeed,” Reaper chuckled, not sure where the notion had come from but feeling like it was weirdly fitting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end!  
> Kudos&comments make an author happy :3


End file.
